


Saints and Angels

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're only human baby<br/> we walk on broken ground<br/> We lose our way, we come unwound<br/> We're turnin' circles baby<br/> We're never satisfied<br/> We fall from grace, forget we CAN fly<br/> But through all of the tears that we cry<br/> We'll survive"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saints and Angels

Stream at You Tube  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3jqJ3pQ5zI

This vid was completed in 2003 and is on our 2nd compilation and also on our first Pros only compilation which can be seen at www.southroad.com/rms. The Megaupload download links no longer work, hence You Tube.


End file.
